Feminine Wiles
by Lavender Cat
Summary: A little oneshot detailing just how Heather got the map from Duncan in "Are We There Yeti?". Rated T for sexual content that may offend virgin eyes. This is the kind of stuff that happens when I watch TDI late at night and get the urge to write.


**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI. If I did, Noah would be coming back in the second season.**

**A/N: This story has a bit of sexual content in it. I already warned you in the summary, so don't go freaking out on me about it if you read it and don't agree with it. Everybody on this site should be mature enough to know about "the birds and the bees", so no whining. **

No one really had much to say to each other around the campfire that night. Duncan leaned against a tree, looking ready to pass out at any moment. Gwen was curled into a pseudo-fetal position, her arms wrapped around her legs, shivering from the unseasonably cold weather. Owen was busy doing something that involved the leftover energy bars we had, but I knew that once he finished his task, he'd fall over, dead to the world.

Could you really blame us for being so exhausted? After all, we'd had been running around the island all day, trying to find our way back to camp, courtesy of Chef and this week's challenge. Of course, we really hadn't spent so much time trying to get out of the woods as we had stealing supplies from each other, but who was keeping score anyway; all of the aforementioned activity was tiring. So, eventually, we'd called a truce, with Gwen and I declaring the boys the winners.

Or at least that's what we let them think we were doing. Like I'd told Gwen earlier, fooling boys was like taking candy from a baby. Hell, maybe it was even easier than that.

"Hey," Owen chuckled, breaking my train of thought. He had a large light-brown blob in his hand, and it vaguely smelled of applesauce. "I smooshed the energy bars into a big, chewy ball. Any takers?"

"No," Gwen said, shaking even harder now. "But I'll take your sleeping bag."

Owen, soft-hearted oaf that he is, popped his apple-y blob into his mouth and handed Gwen what she had requested: a large, orange, and probably very warm sleeping bag. Immediately, just as I suspected, Owen fell backwards and landed on his back, snoring loudly. Gwen wrapped the sleeping bag tightly around her shoulders, curling up like a kitten in its cotton folds, and was fast asleep almost as quickly as Owen.

Now, only Duncan and I were left. I cast a sideways glance at him. His eyes were closed lightly. A small smirk spread across my lips. Although I was just as tired, if not more so, than the rest of them, I stayed awake. I had a mission.

I allowed my face to fall into a scared frown. In the sweetest, most innocent-sounding voice I could muster up, I said quietly, "I can't sleep." Duncan's eyes shot open. I'll give him props; he was certainly vigilant. He wasn't going to make this job of mine easier, but he was sure going to make it interesting. I forced myself to make my voice sound even sweeter as I said, "I'm too…scared."

Duncan's suspicious glare didn't leave his face. It was time to step things up a little. So, gently, I said, "Can I just…" and wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled my head right against his abdomen.

That caught him off-guard. I could feel his muscles tensing up at this close contact with a girl he hated. Stumbling over his words slightly, he replied, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

I could tell he really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but eventually he laid his hand on my waist. It was surprisingly warm. Now we were getting somewhere. "I feel so safe in your arms," I gushed. I was really pouring it on now. This was usually the kind of stuff I saved for teachers and nerds that could help me with math homework. Now for a little taste of icing for Mr. Duncan. Once again pouring the honey on my words, I asked, "You won't fall asleep, right?"

His look of surprise now turned to a look of superiority. Good; that meant he thought I was serious. That I really was this helpless little girl lost in the forest and he was the only one who could protect me. What a patsy. "Yep," he said confidently, half yawning, half speaking. "You can count on it."

I smiled at him, giving him the lovable little smile that could get me cleared of a charge of murder. Now, it was time for the piece de resistance.

"Well," I cooed, taking one of my hands from behind his back and gently stroking it down, starting in the middle of his pecs, between the ridges of his abs, and ending at the belt on his jeans, "if you aren't going to go to sleep, we need to do _something _to pass the time."

Slowly, surely, I gave the belt a gentle tug, pulling it free from the holes that held it in place. That startled him a little. He took one hand from behind his head hurriedly, took hold of my hand and brought it away from his belt. Stammering slightly, he said, "I…I don't think so."

I wasn't discourage. Now, I just had to play a different angle. So, wriggling my tiny hand loose, I began caressing his large, rough palm. Carefully, making sure that the very action thrilled him. I could feel his body relaxing, no doubt from pleasure. Don't worry, Duncan, I thought, that's not all you're getting.

I reeled my hand back to me, then gently pushed it up his shirt, softly caressing him firm abs and his warm skin. I stopped when I came to his chest. Underneath my fingers, I could feel his heart racing. Perfect.

I pulled myself closer to his face, and began edging my lips around his stubbly chin. His breathing was becoming more rapid, more frantic. I continue to kiss him, anywhere and everywhere on his face. I know he let's a small moan of pleasure escape. Yes, yes, it's all beginning to work.

Pulling my other hand from behind his back, I brought it and my other hand back to his belt. The work gracefully and eventually undid the buckle. This time, he put up no resistance. Of course, by doing so, he failed to noticed the map fall from the waistline of his pants and hit the ground. I let myself smile even more.

I worked his jeans down a little bit more, revealing his stark white boxer shorts. He only then seemed to notice that a certain….something had grown in the past couple of minutes. I could feel the heat of embarrassment rising to his cheeks. I looked down and said, "Well, well, what have we have we here. Let me see what I can do about this."

The sun was just barely beginning to peek through the trees when I poked Gwen awake with my foot. She snorted and sat up, drowsy and out of focus. She raised her eyebrow at me and took a look at both the boys. Owen was still out cold. Duncan, contrary to his promise, was now snoring loud enough to break the sound barrier. She then directed her attention back to me, obviously still confused as to why we were awake and the guys weren't.

Sighing silently, I pulled the map out of my back pocket, unfurling it for her to see. A smile spread across her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly placed my hand over it, using my other hand to place a finger to my lips, motioning for her to stay silent. She smiled deviously and nodded. She shimmied out of her sleeping bag, rolled it up swiftly, and stuffed it into one of the duffel bags. I gathered up the map and the compass, ready to use it to get out of this hell hole.

Before we could start heading back to camp, Gwen tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to her, my eyebrow raised. She pointed to the map in my hand and mouthed the word, "How?"

I smiled mischievously. I tiptoed over to Duncan's sleeping form and lifted up his shirt. His belt was still undone and his fly was open.

I turned back to Gwen. A smile similar to my own spread across her face. And with that, we picked up our duffel bags and headed north.

About twenty minutes later, we heard a loud cry of frustration ringing through the trees. We recognized it instantly as Duncan's. We could help but laugh our heads off.


End file.
